The Werewolf Chronicles
by pocahontasangeles
Summary: Jacob Black's life takes an unexpected turn when he imprints on eleven year old Danna. Jacob who was irresponsible and selfish becomes Alpha of the pack and changes his ways. Now four years later Jacob and Danna's relationship intensifies, and he has to find a balance between his love life and being the leader of the wolf pack.
1. Chapter 1

The Werewolf Chronicles

I was thirteen when I first shape shifted and my life has never been the same since. When you're born into a certain life it is almost impossible to get away from it, no matter how hard you try. Your destiny follows you like a shadow and even though I never wanted this life I didn't have much of a choice. Once you shift the elders prepare you and train you to become part of the pack. The pack protects our tribe from the gruesome evil creatures out there, the ones that live under our beds and hide out in the woods stalking their pray. I know the legends and they say wolves are evil but we are the protectors not the hunters. But even after the years of training and the wise words from the pack leaders and elders nothing ever prepares you for imprinting. I hated the idea of caring for a stranger so much I would risk my life for them, because that's what the curse meant, your life belonged to that person now.

My dad imprinted on my mom when they were in high school and he said it was like magic. My mom died when I was twelve due to some supernatural beings that were stalking and killing women. My dad blamed himself for not being able to protect her and a part of him died with her. My dad sent my little sister Nova away to stay with my mom's sister who lived in the outskirts of town. It was too dangerous for her to stay with us during those times and we couldn't look after her. My dad was Alpha and I was still a kid, she needed a woman to care for her. After that many of the guys started shape shifting and I was one of the last ones from the new generation to shift. We learned everything there was to know about being a wolf and imprinting.

I tried to avoid it like I tried to avoid becoming Alpha of the pack which was my destiny. My father was Alpha and my grandfather and so on for generations and now it was my time, but I refused and left the tribe and pack the summer I turned 18. I left with my best friend Elsu who was also part of the pack, but he had other plans than to save the world from bad guys. My dad would always say Elsu was a bad influence on me and even though I knew it was true I didn't care. I knew he secretly wanted to be Alpha although he never admitted it, he was older and more experienced but he didn't have the Alpha gene in his blood. Elsu was born to follow not lead and so he chose to leave, his pride always prevailing.

"You're a disgrace," my father said to me before I left.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you expected me to be. Take care of Nova and take care of yourself," I said before I walked out the door.

I was reckless I accept that now; all I cared about was women and earning money without anything or anyone holding me back. My wolf, Elsu, and I roamed the world and for the first time in my life I felt free. I didn't have the pressure of being Alpha and I figured I would never imprint because it never happened with any of the girls in my tribe. Wolves only imprint on Native American women presumably in their tribe, but I never did. All throughout my high school years none of the girls in my tribe were chosen by my wolf and I thanked all the Gods there have ever been for that.

I did date Nahele in high school but it was never love, although she was the first girl I ever cared for. She and Lea another girl of the tribe were the only females that shape shifted and were forced to join the pack. Nahele was like me, she didn't want that life and she also left. She wanted to come with me but I told her I wanted to be on my own for a while. She hated the fact that neither of us imprinted on each other, but I felt a relief. We would meet up in different countries from time to time and talk about the places we have traveled and what were our future plans. But all of that stopped the day she told me she loved me and I instantly became cold and distant. I stopped getting in contact with her and repeatedly told her it was best that way. I didn't love Nahele and I didn't want to hurt her. I secretly hoped she would imprint so she could finally let me go but she never did.

"I don't believe in imprinting Jacob, but I do believe we belong together," she said the night before I left.

"I don't believe in imprinting either, I've always hated the idea of it," I sighed, "Nahele it just doesn't seem to be enough, there's something missing here and I don't know what it is."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "You just wanna have the freedom to fuck your whores! You're cold Jacob, you have no heart!" She fell to the floor and cried knowing that it was over between us.

"Take care of yourself Nahele." I went for the door and she grabbed my hand.

"Wait Jacob don't leave I love you!" She cried.

"We will see each other again, I'll get in contact with you once I know you've calmed down, goodbye." I snatched my hand away and left her room.

We reunited again in Iceland a year later but we lost communication again and I haven't seen or heard from her in almost a year. Elsu and I lived the fast life, earning easy money, fucking the most beautiful women in the world and using our wolf powers to our advantage. It was the glory days, we did so much illegal shit we should have life in prison, but we were too fast and too smart for the cops. We did as we pleased not caring about the consequences which now sounds completely absurd to me. I sometimes found myself missing home, my big old house my ancestors built close to the woods. I missed my little sister who has been the light of my eyes, my pack brothers who I bonded so much with throughout the years, the delicious Native American food the women cooked in the gatherings and the stories the elders would tell in the bonfires. And even though I hated to admit it, I missed my dad. I would often run for hours in my wolf form with all these thoughts in my head and this agonizing feeling of guilt that wouldn't leave me in peace.

I didn't mention any of this to Elsu because he would just say I was being a little bitch, and back then I listened to everything Elsu said. Although I missed the tribe I had no intention of going back until I heard the terrible news. Jared one of my pack brothers had been seriously injured in a fight. There were some vicious creatures the pack had encountered and were killing residents. Jared was dying and here I was enjoying my life not giving a single fuck about the world outside my own, and Jared was out there fighting and risking his life for the pack.

Elsu and I went back to visit him in the hospital. Wolves healed quickly but Jared's bones and ribs were so severely fractured we were afraid he wouldn't survive it, he was only 17.

"We should have been there." I told Elsu when we were in the waiting room.

"Don't Jacob don't you blame this on us let alone yourself."

"How could I not Elsu?! Jared is in there dying and I can't help but feel this guilt!" I hit the wall hard with my and the doctors looked at me startled.

"Take it easy Jake there's nothing we could have done and Jared is a tough guy he will get through this."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my thick dark hair. I saw my dad coming from one of the doors with Lea and Quill. Lea's face lit up when she saw me and I gave her my bear hug.

"Jake you're back." She squealed.

"Just for a little while, Quill you have muscles and facial hair now, how long have I been gone?" I joked; it was good to see him.

Quill laughed and we playfully punched each other in the arm. "It's good to see you Jake."

"When are you leaving?" My dad asked in a serious tone and everyone fell silent.

"In a couple of days once I know Jared is alright." The waiting grew tense and everyone could feel it.

"Where will you be staying?"

"In a hotel," I said looking at Elsu who nodded.

"Nonsense Jake you can stay with us, we're your family you've been gone so long..." Lea said.

"I think it's best I stay in a hotel."

"I do too," my father said with a stern face.

"How's Nova?" I asked.

"She's doing well; she's home again she moved back with me last month when school started."

"Billy finally decided that family needs to stick together." Lea looked at me when she said this and I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"I think that's great, Nova should be with you guys, I hope it's okay if I stop by and see her before I leave."

He stood silent for a few seconds and then looked at me the way he did when I was a kid. "Sure," was all he said.

Many people later showed; it was the family reunion I didn't want to have. Everyone was so shocked to see Elsu and me, it had only been three years we had been gone but it felt like a lifetime. Everyone's lives were different, many of the pact members had imprinted and some even had kids. My father had retired from Alpha and now Sam and Paul were running the pack, Sam one of my best friends from childhood was Alpha. I finally got to see Jared and when I did I felt like I had to protect him somehow, protect all of them. He had casts on his arms and legs and a bandage that wrapped his entire head, the doctors said he had internal bleeding. I decided to go back home that night and Elsu went to the hotel, he hated family reunions. I heard Nova scream when I came through the door.

"Jacob!" She leaped into my arms and I held her tight.

I hadn't seen Nova in four years and now she was an eleven year old girl going through puberty.

"How are you kid?" I threw her on my back and she screamed in giggles.

"Jake put me down!" she managed to say through the giggles.

I threw her on the sofa and she attacked my hair. "Your hair is so long Jake you can actually tie it now, I like it."  
"Yea I like it, something different. How are you? It's been a while." She laughed and her smile reminded me of mom.

"I'm great, well I'm sad about Jared but I'm happy to be back home. Are you back for good too?" Her big brown eyes looked so hopeful and I felt like such a jerk.

I shook my head. "No Nova I'm only here to visit, I'll be leaving again once Jared gets better."

She frowned and her eyes became sad like my father's.

"But it's not like you're never gonna see me again, I'll always come visit especially now that I know you're here."

She sighed. "Okay." Even though Nova was only eleven I knew she understood, she was too smart and mature for her age.

"Can I get smile or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she flashed her pearly whites and I laughed.

"Tell me about your adventures Jake, oh and by the way I missed you, promise we won't go that long without seeing each other again." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you more, and I promise." I told her all about my experiences away from home, keeping it PG of course.

Jared thankfully got better and I immediately drove to the hospital in my old truck to see him. La Push was the same, rainy, damp and full of wolves. I felt such a relief when I saw that Jared was awake. He was talking to Paul and Quill when I came in and his dark eyes immediately lit up when he saw me.

"Jake! I can't believe it."

I leaned in carefully and gave him a brotherly hug. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I think I scared the shit out of everybody." He laughed and we joined in knowing the worst was over."

"You sure did kid." Sam came in and gave him a pat on the back.

"He's gonna be okay," I said more to myself.

"Glad you could come Jake, it means a lot to the pack," Sam said standing beside Jared protectively.

"You guys are my brothers and if one of you is ever in trouble or hurt I'll be here."

Quill and Paul both gave me a pat on the back and I playfully punched them in the arm.

"Okay this is getting too sentimental," Jared joked and we all attacked him.

I called Elsu to stop by and see Jared but he wouldn't pick up his phone, this was typical Elsu and then he wondered why they never chose him to be Alpha.

"He's not coming." I heard Sam say behind me, he was leaning on the wall.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's like he doesn't even care."

"When did he ever," he said in more of a statement than a question, "How have you been Jake?"

"I've been good, traveling a lot. I heard you and Leah had a kid, that's great. I remember when the two of you first imprinted on each other, you had the whole pack tedious and annoyed."

"Well it's not my fault I can't control my thoughts and it kind of sucks we can share each other's thoughts while were in wolf form." He shrugged.

"Yea we pretty much knew everything that was going on, front row show." I teased

He punched me in the arm and I punched him back.

"When you imprint it will be impossible for you not to think about her."

"It's not gonna happen with me Sam, I'm already twenty one and nothing."

"The age doesn't matter Jake and just because most of us have imprinted already doesn't mean it's too late for you."

"I don't want to imprint Sam and no offense to you and the others, I know you are all happy but this life just wasn't meant for me."

He sighed. "You know you should be Alpha Jake, I know that too and I'm here just taking over until you get your head your of your ass and grow some damn balls and responsibility. Look I don't mean to sound like your dad and you're a grown up now, but one day you're gonna realize we were right all along. When you're ready the position is yours, oh and by the way don't be like Elsu he's a fucking waste and you're better than that." He patted me on the back and left leaving me completely bewildered.

I spent the rest of that afternoon with the guys in the hospital reminiscing on the old days; it felt good to hang out with them. After we left the hospital we turned into our wolf forms and spent the night running and howling to the moon. I spent my time there at home to bond with Nova and even though my dad and I were not on good terms he was glad I was there. I barely heard from Elsu and he never visited the hospital again. They discharged Jared two days later and he began to heal rather quickly so I decided to leave the next day.

I finally got in contact with Elsu and we planned to leave the next morning. Everyone was upset I was leaving; I guess they were expecting I would stay but I couldn't, I didn't belong to that life anymore. I was going to miss it more now and that bothered me more than it should have. I decided to have breakfast at the diner with the guys before I left; I had already said my farewells to my dad and Nova which was always hard. Elsu decided to join us and we planned to go to Brazil which we really enjoyed last time we were there. During the two weeks I was there everyone had tried to convince me to stay but just one look at her and I knew exactly what my destiny was.


	2. Chapter 2

Danna was eleven when I imprinted on her and she reminded me so much of Nova, young and innocent. I was having breakfast with the guys the morning I was to leave and I witnessed a little girl get hit by a young boy on a bike. She fell to the ground and winced in pain, my immediate reaction was to go and help. The boy, who looked shocked and frightened, was trying to help her but she wouldn't let him touch her. She had hurt her arm and had scraped her knees and elbows. I bent down to examine her and that was when we locked eyes and I immediately knew what was happening. I didn't even try to fight it, she instantly became my life.

"Are you alright?" I managed to say as I trembled.

She was hurt and I didn't know what to do. She was on the floor staring at me with this big green eyes and her curly ash brown hair covering her face. I didn't know who she was let alone her name but in one split of a second she became the center of my universe. I began to panic and the guys looked at me as if I was crazy. I wanted to hold her, be her guardian and protector and I also kind of wanted to fling the kid and his bike across the street. I know she felt something too when we locked eyes and she seemed a bit concerned which confused me.

"Are _you_ alright?" She asked and I smiled knowing everything would be different from then on.

Everything rapidly changed after that. I decided to stay in La Push of course, and Sam handed over the Alpha position to me after I had proven my loyalty, but they all knew I was serious about it. I spent a lot of time with Danna and got to know her better. She had just moved to Forks a few months ago with her mom who was a nurse. Her mom worked long hours so Danna often stayed in my house and she and Nova became really good friends. I loved having both of them at home, making sure they were safe and under my care. I even built Danna a room for when she slept over. Danna's mom and my dad built a good relationship and she trusted him with her daughter. I refrained from meeting her for a few years I figured it was best since she would never understand the relationship I had with Danna. Danna at first didn't really understand iteither but it's true what they said, we were soul mates.

Even as a kid we had so much in common and felt so comfortable with one another. We just had to be with each other, there was this pull and I suffered when she wasn't around. She became so attached to me too she never wanted to go home or go anywhere without me. She went through the puberty by my side and as I watched her grow my feelings intensified. I don't know how I lived without her. She was on this earth for eleven years and I didn't know; I had missed those eleven years of her precious life. She was the sweetest most selfless person I had ever met. Danna was smart and witty, she was also stubborn and head strong all which made me love her more.

When I told her about my wolf she was twelve and I couldn't keep it from her anymore, she had to know. It was best I told her while she was still a kid since they had more of an open mind to life. I was afraid to tell Danna, afraid I would lose her, but most of all I was afraid she would be afraid of me. I turned in front of her and her green eyes were shocked but full of wonder.  
"Jake?" she said hesitantly and I bowed my head at her letting her know it was okay. My wolf would never harm her; he was weak and submissive when it came to her. She stepped closer and touched my fur. My wolf leaned in to her touch, he loved her and he was elated.  
"You have Jake's eyes." She smiled and hugged the wolf.  
The wolf hummed and howled in complete happiness.  
He licked her and she giggled.  
"You're my Jacob now too."  
My wolf nodded and urged her to get on its back. We rode for a while and she seemed so carefree and blissful on my back, I wanted her to always be this happy. My wolf hadn't scared her in fact she loved him too. The wolf and the man both lived and died for her, it was why we existed. I arranged for Danna to always be picked up from school by one of my brother's or myself. I needed to know where she was and with who at all times and in time she got used to our strange customs and she saw us as her family. At first the elders and my father didn't like the fact that Danna isn't Native American, but she grew on all of them and there was the simple fact that she was my imprint and it is the most sacred law.

Everyone was happy I was staying expect Elsu and he betrayed the pack. After I became Alpha the pack and I had to do a mission that was rather dangerous, it involved bloodsuckers. There hadn't been vampires in La Push in decades so this was rather serious. The police were saying it was animal attacks but we knew the truth. Elsu had stayed a few extra days to help us kill the filthy blood suckers but instead he made matters worse. He was supposed to keep watch that night and fight off any vampires that tried to get through La Push with the help of Jared and Quill. I felt something was wrong the minute I stepped foot outside La Push.

" _Jacob!" I heard Quill's voice in my head; we were all in wolf form and could hear each other's thoughts._

" _What is it Quill?" I asked and the others tuned in to listen._

" _It's Elsu Jake, he disappeared! Jared is out looking for him, one of the elders got injured because of him. He let the damn blood suckers through Jake. Jared and I tried to stop it but we were too late, I'm sorry Jake."_

I don't think I'd ever felt so angry and betrayed in my life, Elsu was going to pay for what he had done. The others sensed my frustration and stood silent as hundreds of thoughts consumed my brain. I spoke in my Alpha voice then and everyone knew I was in command from then on.

" _Quill, stay right where you are and guard the reservation, Leah go stand guard with Quill. Embry go make sure my father, Nova and Danna are alright then stand guard with Leah and Quill. Paul and Sam I want you both to hunt down the blood suckers and kill them, no mercy. I will hunt down Elsu, he's mine."_

Once I finally go to Elsu who had fled the reservation and was in the outskirts of town Nahele was with him.

" _What are you doing here Nahele?" I growled._

Her wolf was limping, she was hurt.

" _I heard about Jared and I tried to come but I was in Alaska, it took me forever to get here and once a did a few bloodsuckers attacked me. I'm fine I fought them off with the help of Elsu, he saved my life."_

I looked at Elsu with hate and disgust and flung at him and held him down and even though he tried his best to be free of me I was stronger. I could have killed him then, I had easy access to his neck but I didn't, I let him live. He whined in pain and I pressed him harder onto the ground almost crushing his bones. He knew I had him and he closed his eyes accepting his fate.

" _I'm not going to kill you even though you betrayed your brothers, your family and now Seth and Leah's dad is in critical condition because of you. My family could have gotten hurt, my Danna could have gotten hurt Elsu do you know what that means to me?! My imprint Elsu what the fuck were you thinking?! I never wanna see you on this reservation again, you're banned and you don't exist to us anymore. Leave and never come back."_ I spit those words out like venom in my Alpha voice and I knew the rest of the pack had heard me.

I let go of him then and he got up slowly limping. _"You come back, imprint on some kid and now everyone accepts you as their Alpha male. And where does that leave me? In the shadows of course, I should have known it wasn't going to be any different this time. You have everything and I have nothing."_

" _Leave Elsu, things could have ended differently but this is what you chose now LEAVE!"_

He left without saying another word and Nahele and I ran back to the reservation, I could hear her heart breaking at the news I had imprinted. We patched her up and she left a few days later after things had settled down. I thanked her for what she did and she said she would be back someday.

"He's not bad Jake, he was angry and he fucked up but hes not bad, he saved my life," she told me one night.

"You know how close my house is to the woods, the most important people in my life were in that house Lahene. If something would have happened to one of them I don't know what I would have done."

"I guess your biggest fear came true," she said not looking at me.

"You better than anyone knew I never wanted to imprint, but now that it has happened I wonder how I could have not wanted this. How could I have not wanted that little girl in my life? I feel guilty and stupid now about the whole thing. They were right this is my destiny and now she is my life and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I feel like I'm talking to a whole new Jacob," she shook her head amazed, but her eyes were sad.

"You are," I said with a stern face.

I knew seeing Danna hurt her even though she was just a kid back then. Harry Clearwater died and the whole pack and reservation mourned his death. Seth and Lea were devastated and we all tried to be there for them as much as possible. Seth turned a few months later, but he had his brothers to look after him. I swore to myself and the memory of his father that I would never let anything happen to him or any of my brothers.

The years passed and things went back to normal again. The pack was stronger than ever and the reservation was safe. Danna is now fifteen, your typical moody teenager and so is Nova. I got Danna to attend La Push's High School to keep her close. I was Alpha and she was my imprint so I called the shots when it came to her. Our relationship was stronger than ever and now that she was growing up the feelings I was trying to keep at bay for as long as possible surfaced. Yes I was falling in love with her, at first I saw her as a little sister someone I loved and had to protect with my life but now it was different. I looked at Danna and I desired her, the need was killing me. But I kept these feelings locked away, she was only fifteen, still a kid and she wasn't ready for the next step in our relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Danna's POV

Seth was supposed to pick me up today and I waited for him on my front porch. I got used to attending school in La Push, instead of going to the High School in Forks Jake pulled some strings so I could attend the High School he went to. The teachers still talk about him and they say he was a bad boy who was irresponsible and reckless but I can't imagine Jake being any of those things. Jake is so responsible and uptight sometimes but then again he can be the most fun person to be around. Ever since I met him my life has completely changed and now he and his family have also become mine. I can't really explain my relationship with Jacob but all I know is that I couldn't live without him. He's my best friend and protector, and when I'm not with him I feel this ache in my chest. No one has ever looked after me or cared for me the way he has, he is my sun and moon.

Seth pulled up in my driveway with Nova in the passenger seat. She was half asleep when I jumped in the back seat and woke her up.

"Ten minutes Danna, you couldn't give me ten minutes," she said groaning and Seth laughed.

"It's Friday!" I said grinning.

"You girls are a trip," Seth said.

She rolled her eyes as Seth drove us to school. I loved Fridays because I got to spend the weekend at Nova's house which meant I'd be with Jake for forty eight hours straight. My mom worked the night shifts on weekends at the hospital so I always stayed at the Black's house. Jacob always made sure he made time for me on weekends since he was always so busy with wolf pack business during the week, and I had school. He always had one of the guys patrol those days and he gave all his undivided attention to me. I loved being at their house more than I liked being in mine, I felt safe and more at home there. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and we have a good relationship, but she's barely home and it's just the two of us so it tends to get lonely and tedious.

"I work all these long hours so we can have food on the table and a roof over our heads," she would always say but I never complained; she did it for us.

School was the usual, I had a couple of exams which I knew I aced and I had lunch with Seth, Nova and Embry as usual. Jake picked me up after school in his bike and as usual the girls stared and cooed over him. He was the most handsome guy in La Push and girls threw themselves at him all the time, but he never paid attention to them and I always wondered why. I've heard that he used to be a ladies man back in the day but all of that changed once he became Alpha. I knew him becoming Alpha and meeting me had some kind of connection, but I didn't know exactly what and I was afraid to ask.

"Jake!" I squealed like a little girl when I saw him leaning on his bike with his hair tired, and wearing his black leather jacket.

I leaped into his arms and he lifted me up giving me his bear hug. I hadn't seen him since last night and I was aching to be with him again. It was like we had this string attached to both of us, and if we were too far away it pulled and when it pulled it hurt.

"My Danna," he breathed as he put me down and gazed down at me.

"You actually came to pick me up this time."

"I promised didn't I?" He kissed my forehead and I hugged his torso breathing in his musky scent.

"Hey Jake I'm going to the diner with the guys, are you coming?" Nova asked as she and Seth walked towards us.

Jake kissed the top of her head and shook his head. "No me and Danna have other plans, Seth look after her will you."

"Yes sir," Seth said saluting him and Jacob rolled his eyes laughing.

"See you guys later, call me if anything Seth."

"You got it Jake."

"Bye, have fun," Nova said winking at me and I blushed.

They left and Jake and I got on his bike. "Where are we going Jake?"

"It's a surprise," he said as he drove off.

We ended up at the beach which was my favorite place in La Push Jake and I had so many memories there. He would take me here all the time when I was younger and we would build sand castles and watch the sunset together. Jake taught me how to swim in this beach and we would often have bon fires which I enjoyed. The elder's would tell stories of the Quiellete legends and I remember as a kid being so fascinated by all of it, and even though I'm not Quiellete I'm part of their family. Jake always made that clear to me, everything that was his was mine including his family.

"I've missed coming here," I said as we sat on the sand letting the water lightly touch our feet.

"Me too, I'm sorry we haven't been able to come for a while It's just that my life tends to get so busy at times." He sighed.

"It's okay I understand." I hugged my knees and stared at the beautiful dark waves.

Jake tucked a few of my curly strands behind my ear. "Nothing is ever more important than you Danna, you know that right?" He looked into my eyes and his look was intense but honest.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I know Jake. You're my everything, did _you_ know that?"

He smiled and I could see him blushing which caused me to feel warm inside. "I always hoped I might be."

I rested my head on his shoulders and although the sun was setting and it was beginning to get chilly, I couldn't have felt warmer in Jake's arms. He was always really hot and I'm not just talking about his appearance but his temperature. If he held me too long I would begin to sweat but I didn't mind, being in Jacob's arm was bliss. I often wondered how things would change once he found a girlfriend or got married and that thought kept me up most nights, tossing and turning. I knew it was wrong of me to think that way, Jake deserved to be happy with someone and I couldn't be selfish with him.

 _Maybe he will one day see you with different eyes._ I immediately pushed that thought into the far back of my brain; Jake is like a brother to me, nothing more.

"You okay?" Jacob asked noticing my discomfort.

I looked into his dark entrancing eyes and I wondered how I would ever let him go.

"Yea I'm okay." I lied and he sensed it but let it go, he knows me better than anyone even myself.

After the sun set we went back to Jake's house and the whole gang was there. Leah and her cousin Emily were making hot chocolate and the guys were fooling around as always. Paul and Emily started dating and it was so sudden but no one seemed surprised. It was love at first sight; Emily had come to visit and once she and Paul met there was an instant connection. I found it so romantic and they looked so happy together. Most of the pack had found their significant other, but it wasn't your typical teenage romance it was true love, passion. I wondered when Jacob would find the one and I feared that day like I feared death.

"How was the beach Danna?" Leah asked as she washed the dishes.

"It was great, Jake and I had a fun time." I helped her dry.

"Paul said he's taking me tomorrow, just the two of us," Emily said blushing.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Leah said giggling.

"Leah you're bad!" Emily laughed and threw a rag at her.

I blushed knowing what they were talking about. "Danna have you kissed a boy?" Leah asked curiously.

I blushed bright red and the girls laughed. "It's okay you can tell us," Emily said urging me on.

"No," I said shyly.

I was a nerd, boys weren't interested in nerds. Okay let me stop being such a drama queen, boys have asked me out but I've never been interested in anyone. I wanted to save my first kiss for someone special as corny as that sounds.

"Good," they both said at the same time.

Jacob walked in the kitchen then and scooped me up.

"Jake!" I yelled. "Put me down!"

He threw me on his shoulders and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That poor girl," Jared said laughing and Jake shot him a look.

"Say it and I'll put you down," Jake said.

"Never!"

"So I'm never putting you down."

"Jake!"

"Say it."

Everyone started butting in and laughing.

"Just say it Danna!" Paul hollered.

"Don't give in Danna!" Leah and Nova yelled.

"I surrender to my Alpha," I groaned and everyone cheered or booed.

Jake put me down and I punched him in the arm which hurt me not him.

I grimaced at him and stalked off to my room.

He ran after me. "Awww come on Danna I was just playing around."

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him my withering stare which he hated but found amusing.

"Really you're gonna give me the look."

"Yes."  
"You know you can't stay mad at me for long." He pouted his lips and I felt myself immediately falling for it.

He stepped closer and I tried pushing him away but there was no use, Jacob is a billion times stronger than me. He began giving me kisses on my cheeks and I started to giggle.

"Jake stop!" I laughed.

"Say you forgive me."

I giggled at the softness of his lips on my skin, but then I felt a heat down there that I'd never felt before. Everything happened in a split second, Jacob was kissing me on my forehead and cheeks and when I slightly turned my head his lips fell on mine. His lips were only on mine for like two seconds but I felt that heat rush all though out my body. He quickly withdrew his lips from mine completely embarrassed, as was I. The room was tense and awkward and I didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm sorry Danna," Jacob said after a moment shaking his head.

"I-its umm o-okay J-Jake," I stuttered like an idiot.

"It was my fault, I-I didn't mean to…" he didn't finish the sentence.

We just stood there staring at our shoes not saying anything.

"It was nothing Jake don't worry," I finally said.

He finally looked at me and his eyes looked hurt like someone was stabbing him multiple times.

"Oh," was all he said then Sam burst into my room.

"Jake we have a problem."


End file.
